muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 112: A Tail of Two Piggies
"A Tail of Two Piggies" is the twelfth episode of the television series The Muppets. Plot When Kermit, Miss Piggy and Uncle Deadly are promoting the new Disney movie Zootopia, Piggy suffers a wardrobe malfunction (showing her tail for the first time), which becomes a big media story. The network is outraged, and Piggy is forced to question everything she stands for, but Kermit, Fozzie and the gang rally together and come to her defense. When a young piglet comes to the studio to tell Miss Piggy about how her wardrobe malfunction inspired her, Piggy decides to accept her pig heritage and starts a campaign to publicly reveal her tail to the world. Meanwhile, Gonzo is heartbroken that Camilla broke up with him, so Rizzo and Pepe cheer him up by agreeing to move in with him. However, during the first party at their new house, Gonzo is surprised by an unexpected guest. Songs *"Bad Reputation" Credits Guest stars: *Joan Jett as herself *June Diane Raphael as Lucy Royce *Ian Ziering as himself *Jim Turner as Man #1 *Rosalind Chao as Woman #1 Muppet Performers: *Bill Barretta as Pepe, Dr. Teeth, Bobo, the Swedish Chef, Big Mean Carl, Big Mean Carla, and Rowlf *Julianne Buescher as Yolanda *Alice Dinnean as Alynda *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Chip, and Zoot *Eric Jacobson as Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, and Sam *Peter Linz *David Rudman as Scooter, and Janice *Matt Vogel as Uncle Deadly, Floyd, Sweetums, and Camilla *Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Rizzo, Beaker, and the Newsman Additional Muppet Performers: *Tim Lagasse, Bruce Lanoil, Michael Oosterom, Mike Quinn, Michelan Sisti Muppets Muppet Characters: :Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Alynda, Gonzo, Camilla the Chicken, Chip, Uncle Deadly, Fozzie Bear, Scooter, Sweetums, Dr. Teeth, Janice, Floyd Pepper, Zoot, Animal, Rizzo the Rat, Pepe the King Prawn, Yolanda Rat, Beaker, Sam the Eagle, Bobo the Bear, The Swedish Chef, Big Mean Carl, Big Mean Carla, The Newsman, Rowlf the Dog Background Muppets: :Andy and Randy Pig, Beauregard, Beautiful Day Monster, Behemoth, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Lew Zealand, Lips, Angel Marie, Crazy Harry Gallery Episode112 (2).jpg Episode112 (3).jpg Episode112 (4).jpg TheMuppets-S01E12-Piggy'sWardrobeMalfunction.png TheMuppets-S01E12-BigMeanCarl-Eating-Scooter.png Episode 112 (17).jpg Episode 112 (18).jpg TheMuppets-S01E12-NewsmanPressMob.png Episode 112 (1).jpg Episode 112 (2).jpg Episode 112 (5).jpg Episode 112 (6).jpg Episode 112 (7).jpg Episode 112 (4).jpg Episode 112 (8).jpg Episode 112 (10).jpg Episode 112 (11).jpg Episode 112 (12).jpg Episode 112 (13).jpg Episode 112 (14).jpg Episode 112 (15).jpg Episode 112 (16).jpg Episode112 (10).jpg Episode112 (11).jpg TheMuppets-S01E12-NakedPepe.png Episode112 (9).jpg Episode112 (6).jpg Episode112 (5).jpg Episode112 (21).jpg Episode112 (20).jpg Episode112 (1).jpg Episode112 (7).jpg Episode112 (8).jpg Episode 112 (9).jpg Episode 112 (3).jpg Notes * The title of the episode is a play on the title of the novel "A Tale of Two Cities" by Charles Dickens. * This is Camilla's first appearance on the show. * The events in the episode takes place around the time of Groundhog Day. * This is the first time in the franchise that Miss Piggy's tail is shown, which is a major plot point. * The "One Million Angry Parents Association" is a reference to One Million Moms, an organization who previously stirred up a controversy over previous episodes of the series. Behind the Scenes Episode 112 (19).jpg|Joan Jett and the Muppets Ziering-Hottub.jpg|Ian Ziering in a hot tub with MuppetsKristin Newman (@TheOtherKristin) on Twitter Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 112